This invention relates generally to basketball type goals and more specifically to an improved poolside basketball goal.
The popularity of basketball is widespread, even to the extent that persons enjoy the recreation and competition of basketball while in a swimming pool. Earlier patents disclose basketball goals for use in a swimming pool which offer certain features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,887 to Weiss discloses a pair of opposed basketball goals with a volleyball net suspended between the poles which are bolted along the edge of the pool. In FIG. 6 of the Weiss patent an alternative embodiment is disclosed which uses a plate to be affixed to the cement around the pool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,545 to Grable discloses a portable basketball goal next to a pool. A base is adapted to sit on the pool deck and internally receive water for ballast. Other basketball goals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,611 to Thornell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,110 to Dickinson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,394 to Broussard. Such patents disclose various telescopic poles for basketball goals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,227 to Dittrich discloses a basketball goal having an extended horizontal portion and designed for slam dunk shots. However, by the nature of water in a swimming pool, it is not well suited for slam dunk shots, especially with a high rim as disclosed in Dittrich.
The present invention is for in-ground swimming pools which, by their nature, are suited for basketball goals which are relatively low compared to conventional basketball goals. It is desirable to have the support structure for the goal firmly anchored in the ground to minimize movement of the goal by forces such as slam dunks, the ball bouncing off the goal, wind and the like. Although prior devices such as Weiss address this problem with anchors secured to the ground, such systems create disadvantages which the present invention overcomes. Specifically, it is desirable to have a sidewalk surrounding a swimming pool which is unimpeded by the basketball goal when it is not in use and which is clear of obstacles which a person could trip on and hurt themselves. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages of the prior art.